SB Curse of the Vampire Ruby: Sonic vs Shadow
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: In an alternate story, Shadow challenges Sonic being possessed by the vampire ruby pendant.


**Another alternative story of Curse of the Vampire Ruby. I'm learning to write a character's POV when they're possessed by something. There's never been any fan stories that has a character being possessed by something in their POV. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I never felt so much power in me. Better than that stupid Mech Suit that took over me but I had no memory of it. Who cares? I feel so powerful and strong with this pendant on me. I was in the woods sucking blood from a dead squirrel to satisfy my hunger. I like the way its blood was on my gloved hands and my muzzle.

"There you are, Sonic" A familiar dark voice said.

I smirked and turned around, "Well, well, well, Shadow the Hedgehog. What a pleasant surprise. My team sent you, didn't they?" I walked up to him and threw the dead squirrel aside.

"Of course they did. It was not my problem until your pink friend had to talk sense into me. I can't be superior without Sonic around" Shadow glared.

"Really, my beautiful soon to be vampire bride told you that? How cute. But she's right. You're not superior without me. Without a rival, there's no competition for you. You don't like it when I'm not around" I laughed sinisterly.

"And they gave me a mission to free you from that cursed pendant possessing you" Shadow said.

That got me silent for a few seconds before I hissed in anger, "Not gonna happen, Shadow! I like to see you try but I can bite hard" I smirked evilly.

"You can sink your fangs in me all you want but I'm not scared" Shadow said.

"You should be because I can hypnotize you and put you to sleep. HAHAHAHAHA!" I used my telekinesis on the tree to crush him.

"NNNNNNGGGGAAAAAH!" Shadow groans in pain.

"What's the matter? Feeling weaker?" I taunted him.

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, I can't be killed!" Shadow then teleports behind me and kicks me.

"Agh!" I didn't see that coming. He's tougher than I thought but I'm the strongest, "Is that all you got?!" I tried to grab his arm to bite but he's too quick.

"Not quite!" Shadow said and punched me in the gut.

"Ugh!" I grunted but I tried to bite his neck but I missed and ended up biting his shoulder instead.

"AGH!" Shadow screamed in pain.

"Yummy" I licked his blood on my lips.

"You sicko! Are you nuts?!" Shadow growled in pain and pushed me away.

"I'm a vampire, fool! I drink blood" I glared as I whacked him hard, sending him against the rock wall, wiping the blood off my muzzle.

Then I flew down to him and grabs his throat, "You should enjoy being a vampire and we'd be equal and a perfect team" I said.

"You forgot to aim your teeth on my neck but you didn't! So that doesn't count!" He gasped for air and kicked me off, making me let go.

"Yeah, that! As I get close to your neck, you say goodbye to your normal life" I laughed evilly.

"Snap out of it, Sonic! You're becoming demented and twisted like Eggman!" Shadow hover skates at me but I jumped high on the tree.

"I'm not like him, I'll make everything better" I said.

"Sonic! You become what you hate! A monster!" Shadow yelled.

"A monster? That's just hurtful!" I sped up and pinned him against the tree, "You were a monster for nearly having two Eggheads in this world, cause a catastrophic anomaly that nearly destroyed this universe! You're the monster that showed no remorse!" I glared darkly with my red eyes glowing.

"Yes but you love being a hero! You're supposed to save everyone and not turn them like you! You'll suffer until the end of time, that's what the real Sonic I know would think!" Shadow said.

He had a point there but all this power was clouding my mind, I couldn't snap out of it.

"Hmph, I'm no longer a hero! I'm a vampire! I'm stronger, faster, and powerful! I got fangs and powers!" I hovered in the air.

"Then prepare to die!" He held out a wooden stake.

"AHHH! Not the wooden stake!" I flew away from him.

"Get back here!" Shadow teleports closer.

I hissed and moved him away from with my telekinesis, "I won't let you destroy my pendant! Never!"

"It's possessing you, Sonic!" Shadow tried to get close but I snatched the wooden stake with my speed.

"Nuh uh uh!" I waved my finger and tossed it away.

"Guess it leaves me no choice!" He suddenly splashed holy water at me.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I felt like I was on fire!

"That hurts!" I screamed in so much pain.

Noticing that Shadow was trying to reach my pendant, I quickly twisted his arm.

"AAAAGH!" He screamed in pain.

"Nice try Shadow! I'm better than you!" I chuckled and threw him off.

"Not against vampire weaknesses!" Shadow got back up.

"Hmph, well look at the time. The sun is rising soon. We'll meet again and finish where we started!" I morphed into a bat and quickly fly to the place I found the pendant.

"I'm coming for you!" Shadow ran after me.

Damn it! I need to get him away from me or I won't make it to the bat cave before sunrise. I morphed back to a hedgehog and flew faster. I need regular bats that I can command to distract Shadow. So I used my bat call to command the bats to attack Shadow. In matter of seconds they came out flying in swarms.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly and went into the bat cave just in time before the sunlight could touch me.

Safe at last as I hung upside, "He's not gonna give up that easily. He'll find me for sure" I scoffed and crossed my arms on my chest.

I can already tell he has a hard time fighting off the bats outside.

I spot a rat in the cave; perfect snack. I used my telekinesis to hover it to me in my hands and I sunk my fangs to kill it and drink its blood.

"Ahhhh...much better" I wiped my lips after sucking it dry.

"Think again Sonic!" Came Shadow's voice.

What?! He lived? Fuck! He probably teleported here.

I kept sucking blood from the rat and left blood stains on my muzzle. Hopefully this should scare Shadow. I landed on the ground while finishing my snack.

"You interrupted my meal!" I glared and threw the dead rat at him.

He dodged it, "You do not frighten me Sonic! I know the real you is in pain struggling. Think of your friends, Tails would hate you being a monster!" Shadow said.

I clutched my head to get the real me back but I was consumed with evilness, "Grrrr! Stop trying to snap me out of it! I like being a vampire and I'm not letting you break this curse on me!"

"Think of all the heroic deeds you've done, think of when you stopped me. Now tell me, who are you?! Are you a hero or monster?!" Shadow urged the real me.

"Aaggghhh!" I clutched my chest from the pendant hurting me, "STOP IT!" I punched the wall which caused the ceiling to collapse.

Shadow looked up seeing debris fall. He ran up to me and grabbed the pendant.

"NO!" I sink my fangs on his wrist before he almost took my pendant off me.

"AAAARGH! If you won't turn back, I'll take us and be buried alive!" Shadow gripped onto me, not letting go.

I pushed him against the wall, "Heh, I'm already immortal like you!" I kneed him in the gut hard to get his hands off my pendant.

"UGH! But you can still die. You'll die in here and I won't leave!" Shadow said and rears his head back and headbutted me.

That didn't daze me off as I went behind him and sunk my fangs on the same shoulder I bit.

"AAAAAARGH!" Shadow screamed in pain.

The taste of his blood gave me information in my head that his blood can temporarily make me immune to sunlight.

As I got enough blood, I pushed him against the wall, "Thanks for the blood, Shadow. This will help me feel immune to sunlight! Hahahahaha!" I laughed sinisterly and ran off to get away from him but I didn't see that it was there a cage trap on the tree branch, "Oh crap!" It dropped on me and I was caged in, "NO!" I spindashed to get out but it was no use. It's too strong it didn't make a dent. Probably made of strong metal or something.

"I got you now!" Shadow grins and takes out a holy cross to weaken me.

"Aaaaggghhhh! Stop it!" It was hurting me painfully.

I protected my pendant from being snatched but I was in a metal steel cage.

"You're trapped with me, Sonic" He smirked and teleported inside the cage.

I hissed in anger as I tried to strangle him but he held the holy cross, "AAAGGGHHH! Get that thing away from me!" I screamed in agony from it weakening me.

"Say bye to this!" Shadow managed to grab it and slightly crushes it.

"NOOOO!" I screamed in so much pain that the vampire soul in me is not leaving my body, "Aaaaaahhhhhh! SHADOW HELP!" I clutched my chest.

Shadow managed to pull it off me, the vampire soul came out of my mouth screaming as it explodes.

"Uhhhhhh..." I felt so weak that I fainted.

**x**

I woke up with a blurry vision and feeling very weak from the energy drained in me.

"Welcome back Faker" Shadow said.

"Feels like I was gone" I groaned.

"Are you still you, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I think so" I said but as I was recovered from the weakness, I panicked that I nearly killed Shadow when I was possessed, "Shadow! Oh god! I bit you badly!" I looked at his bitten shoulder and wrist.

"It's nothing. I'll live" Shadow assured.

"Nothing?! Are you kidding me? My fangs were very sharp! But I'm just relieved that it didn't get to your neck or you would end up being cursed" I said.

"I know. Just be glad that just for once I saved your skin" Shadow helped me up.

"Thanks Shadow" I sorta hugged him.

"One word about the hug and you'll be the fastest thing with a limp" Shadow warned me.

"I'll remember that. But I get to see your soft side. You're not being aggressive this time because you had to save me. But other than that, you defeated me for the first time" I chuckled nervously.

"Technically, I defeated the Evil Vampire you, not Sonic the Hedgehog" He corrected me.

"Makes sense. Where's the pendant?" I asked.

"Here" He showed the remains of the pendant.

"Thank goodness. Now let's go home" I said.

"Let me do this" He grabbed my wrist and teleported us both.

**x**

We ended up in Tails' workshop where my teammates are.

"Here you go, your Sonic is back" Shadow said.

"Bro! You're back!" Tails hugged me.

"Hehehe…. yeah I am" I laughed.

"Hmph, next time keep an eye on your blue leader. Or he'll hunt you again" Shadow goes back to being arrogant and bold again; teleports out of here, typically lone wolf.

I looked at the damaged pendant, I wonder if it has power in it without the vampire soul possessing me.

"Sonic. Don't" Amy protested.

"Just watch" I put it on and grew long fangs but felt like myself.

"Please tell me you're still you" Tails whimpered.

"It is me" I said, showing my eyes are still green.

I tested to see if I can fly like a superhero, indeed I can.

"Wow, it works but you are in charge" Tails said.

"Yeah. Are my eyes green?" I asked.

"Yes, but they're glowing green instead of red this time" Amy said.

"Yes, so everything's gonna be alright" I said, landing on my feet.

Amy walks up to me, "What about the victims' neck? Do you feel the lust to bite their necks?" Amy asked.

"Not at all but blood from animals to give me strength" I said.

"Uh, is that a yes?" Knuckles asked stupidly.

"Yes. But I won't drink you all" I took the pendant off me.

"Wait, leave it on. You haven't tested if you have seduction. Last night you nearly made me fall to your seductive charms" Amy said.

I put the pendant back on and checked if I have the desire to seduce female victims.

"Why my sweet Rose, you always look so beautiful" I held her close smirking with love.

She looks like she's in a trance and remained motionless. Yup, I still have the seduction.

"Sonikku" Amy moaned in the trance, I snapped my fingers to get her back.

"Ames, wake up" I said, snapping her out of it. It was almost like hypnosis but I didn't expect that my seduction made her fall into my spell.

"Wow, that felt good" Amy said.

"Love sick" I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah" Amy just laughed.

"Anyways, I'm just gonna get used to these vampire powers. See ya guys" I morphed into a bat and flies out the door.

From this day or night on, I'm using these new powers for good deeds. I feel improved having the ability to fly and such. I'm just glad that even though Shadow's our enemy, he had the heart to save me from being fully possessed. Maybe there is good in him after all. But no force in the world can stop me, nothing.


End file.
